superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
Animaniacs: Critical Condition/The Three Muska-Warners Credits (1993)
"Critical Condition" Written by Tom Ruegger Directed by Kirk Tingblad Jon McClenahan Audu Paden "The Three Muska-Warners" Written by Sherri Stoner Directed by Kirk Tingblad Audu Paden Senior Producer Tom Ruegger Producers Rich Arons Sherri Stoner Theme by Richard Stone Music by Richard Stone Steve Bernstein Musician Bryan Pezzone Casting & Voice Direction Andrea Romano Starring the Voices of Rob Paulsen as Yakko Jess Harnell as Wakko Tress MacNeille as Dot Frank Welker as Narrator Jeff Bennett as The King Sherri Stoner as Slappy Nathan Ruegger as Skippy Maurice LaMarche as Hiskill Chuck McCann as Eggbert Supervising Story Editors Tom Ruegger Paul Rugg Sherri Stoner Story Editors Peter Hastings Tom Minton Series Writers Peter Hastings Nicholas Hollander John P. McCann Tom Minton Deanna Oliver Randy Rogel Tom Ruegger Paul Rugg Sherri Stoner Series Directors Rich Arons Barry Caldwell Michael Gerard Alfred Gimeno Bob Kline Jenny Lerew Jon McClenahan Rusty Mills Audu Paden Greg Reyna Lenord Robinson Title Cards Rusty Mills B.G. Color Design Brian Sebern Main Title Music: Richard Stone Lyrics: Tom Ruegger Performed: Rob Paulsen, Jess Harnell, Tress MacNeille Direction: Rich Arons Animation: Tokyo Movie Shinsha Co., Ltd. Opening Titles Animation Rich Arons Storyboards Carolyn Gair Audu Paden Ryan Roberts Model Design Kevin Frank Rogerio Nogueira Maureen Trueblood B.G. Key Design Stephen Lewis Alex McCrae Slugging Bill Knoll Sheet Timing Richard Collado Ink & Paint Supervisor Bunny Munns B.G. Paint Hye Coh Rolando Oliva Jeff Richards Mark Up Jean DuBois Lisa Leonardo Valerie Walker B.G. Color Key Carolyn Guske Color Key Richard Daskas Robin Kane Bunny Munns Chris Naylor Linda Redondo Painter Eric Nordberg Retake Coordinator Howard Schwartz Animation Checking Jan Browning Brenda Brummet Jennifer Damiani Bunty Dranko Karl Jacobs Howard Schwartz Production Coordinator Ken Fredrich Copying & Shipping Carlton Batten Ann Durand Digital Production Alan G. Brown for Animated F/X, Inc. Production Administrator Alyson Brown Post Production Supervisor Joe Sandusky Supervising Film Editor Joe Gall ADR Coordinator Kelly Ann Foley Film Editors Al Breitenbach Kelly Ann Foley Theresa Gilroy-Nielsen Sound Reading Bradley Carow Steve Siracusa Denise Whitfield Re-Recording Mixers Thomas J. Maydeck, C.A.S. Russell Brower Pat Rodman, 2nd REngineer Sound Effects Russell Brower Robert Hargreaves Matt Thorne ADR Recording Mark Keatts Music Editor Tom Lavin for Triad Music Dialogue Editors Mark Keatts Aaron L. King Mick Brooling Andrew L. King Bob Lacivita Jeff M. Sliney Voice Recording Studio Soundcastle/Postmodern Harry Andronis, Engineer Gregory Cathcart, 2nd Engineer Laboratory Services CFI Sound Services Provided by Monterey Post Productions Post Production Facilities The Post Group Soundcastle/Postmodern Videotape Supervision Jay Weinman Scott Williams Amblin Story Consultant Douglas Wood Assistant to Producer Kathryn Page Richard Freeman Tooth Fairy Kathryn Page Recording Administrator Leslie Lamers Mix Coordinator Richard Freeman Voice Over Asst. Erin Keller Production Assistants Geno DuBois Mark J. Howard Dustin Foster John Morris Bobbie Page Animation Services Startoons Chris Brandt Tony Cervone Ron Fleischer Stan Fukuoka Michael Medynsky Kurt Mitchell Kirk Tingblad James Tucker Tokyo Movie Shinsha Co., Ltd. Directors: Toshihiko Masuda. Keiko Oyamada Production Manager Barbara J. Gerard Production Supervision Ken Duer Barbara Simon Dierks Liza Ann Warren Production Management Tim Sarnoff Executive in Charge of Production Jean MacCurdy Executive Producer Steven Spielberg ©1993 Warner Bros. A Time Warner Entertainment Company Amblin Entertainment Warner Bros. Television Distribution Warner Bros. Pictures A Time Warner Entertainment Company Category:Fox Network Category:End Credits Category:Amblin Entertainment Category:Warner Bros. Television Distribution Category:Cartoon Network